Sexting
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Rei has been worried about his sex life with Nagisa is troubling their relationship, so he goes to Rin for advice. Sexting seemed extreme, but Rei was willing to take the chance. Reigisa, RinHaru, Rated T.


"Hey, thanks for calling me and all," Rin said, curiously smiling, "but I don't get why you want advice from me. Not that I don't mind, but what's the reason for this?"

Yes, the whole situation was strange: Rei asking Rin for advice. The very sentence itself sounded wrong in many ways. But there was a reason for Rei's invitation, an important one. Rei had prepared a speech about his ordeal in which he hoped Rin would understand his ordeal, knowing from Haruka's private talks with him the day before.

"Um...the thing is," Rei said hesitantly, "I'm...having problems with Nagisa."

Rin looked surprised, "Really? How so?"

Rei glanced at the door of the café, bothered that Nagisa might show up suddenly. His hands became sweaty from nerves, his breathing slightly out of place. Rei wondered how he could continue the conversation; another question, a rhetorical question or an answer? The closing tension evidently surrounded them uneasily yet Rei knew he had to ask Rin this specific advice...

Rei swallowed hard, looked seriously at Rin and answered, "Our sex life might be ruining our relationship and I think it's my fault."

A sudden chuckle rung in Rei's ears. Unexpectedly, he saw a cheeky grin spread across Rin's face, making him agitated to speak the matter further. Rin folded his arms and leaned back a little, almost taking in glory of the situation. Rin possibly felt confident because no one ever asked him any advice, seeing how most of them get them into jail. Rei, although afraid, knew Rin was the only one he could ask in terms of _sexual_ ideas.

"So...you think your sex life is...boring, right?" Rin questioned confidently.

Rei shrugged, "More or less-"

"There must be _more_ than less in sex, Rei, learn from that!" Rin snapped strictly, catching Rei off-guard. "If you ask me-" The waiter came by in a scurry, silencing Rin as he served them coffee and ran off elsewhere. "If you ask me, you need some guidance. Let's bail later and I can show you some stuff."

Rei knew his hand shook when he took his cup up, "Really?"

"How's Nagisa with butt plugs?"

Rei's tongue burnt from shock and the coffee. Coughing slightly, Rin watched him splutter lamely like a virgin.

Not waiting, Rin asked, "Also, are you a virgin?"

"Do-do we have to discuss that?" Rei questioned anxiously, he clumsily placed his cup down with a clank and was embarrassed.

"There's limits for virgins. If I'm gonna teach you anything I need to know everything, and I _mean_ it. Even the most dirtiest ones like, I dunno, did you guys do it in the waterpark of something?"

"WHY WOULD WE DO IT THERE?" Rei shrieked apprehensively.

That caught everyone's bewildered attention, everyone stared in unison at Rei. His face flushing pure red as Rin grinned boldly, the whole room waited for his next action like anyone would on TV.

When everyone turned their attention elsewhere, Rin and Rei remained silent. The sounds of on-going chatter, clicking cups and footsteps around the café drowned Rei's nervousness a little. He couldn't believe his outburst. He was usually diligent and respectful yet screeched foolishly in this café.

Rin leaned forward and whispered, "So you're pretty loud even in public, huh?" Rei gaped at him alarmingly.

"Well, let's just get to the point and say you are...?"

Rei waited but he realized Rin wanted him to finish the sentence. "I'm not a virgin."

"Good. That'll open up some possibilities. Just answer me some of these simple questions and I'll figure out what's good and kinky for both of you. Simple!" Rin said, smiling too casually for Rei's comfort.

Rei nodded and inclined for Rin's questions.

"Do you like foreplay?"

"Foreplay?" Rei was confused of the term.

"What's your favorite position?"

"How many are there?"

Rin struggled to keep calm and breathed. "Um...do you do sexting?"

"What's that?"

"That's it! That's what you can do, you're good at taking pictures!" Rin declared, sounding hopeless yet reassured at last. "Just take pictures of yourself naked, he'll do the same and bingo-everything will be fine."

"Sexting..." Rei said the new word carefully. Then, he announced, "Oh, is that what Haruka calls it?"

"Yeah-wait, what?" Rin expressed bewilderment.

"Haruka sometimes shows your sexting conversations on Snap-chat! I think I'll review some of them for research purposes-"

"The hell you aren't!" He got out of his chair abruptly and Rei called out for him but only heard him declaring he was going to do something with Haruka.

Rei was baffled by Rin's discourteous departure, but he had fretfulness sense of Haruka's safety from Rin.

* * *

"Okay..." Rei assured himself, he really was going to need it.

Rei laid on the bed, feeling wearing his boyfriend's tight button-up shirt and underwear, he thought this outfit was ridiculous. Yes, he knew he had to act sexy for Nagisa, but he felt apprehensive of the whole situation.

Nonetheless, he wanted Nagisa to know he was ready for anything. Nagisa would give him confidence whenever they do something new in bed and that made him glad he was so loving for him. With his newfound confidence, Rei began texting Nagisa; Rin did recommend pulling Nagisa away from work but hoped Nagisa wouldn't get angry for this.

'Hey, are you at work?' Rei texted, hoping he would answer.

Thankfully he did with, 'What's up?'

Rei glanced away, analyzing the text's possible meaning but remembered his intention. He raised his phone up, aiming his whole body in a teasing posture. Once sent, Rei waited until he saw the response.

'Are we sexting?'

He took a moment, thinking in Rin's mindset for good measure.

Rei gulped and wrote, 'Don't you want to?' He posed again but this time unbuttoned one button, showing a little chest.

Nagisa's reply came straight on as expected.

'Take another one off. _'_

Thinking about sexting from Haruka's Snap-chat photos, he thought this would be exciting and dirty (something befitting Rin's style) but now the scenario seemed boring. Rei wondered how to initiate some excitement for this business, so he did a perfect pose by spreading his legs slightly open, revealing his grey underwear and made a smirk-y expression after taking the selfie.

He texted 'Just a button?' and sent it, feeling cheeky.

Nagisa's response came as planned but not what he thought it would say.

'No, please take off a button, suspense would be nice.' _What a weird request,_ Rei thought curiously.

Rei pieced off another button and texted how he felt lonely without him; that he wanted him to forget work, come home and rip his clothes off. He tried writing it as dirty as Rin might write it and hoped for a dirtier response, but the response came in the form of a gif with a large guy declaring 'another one' over and over. His left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, Rei always hated those gifs Nagisa saved on his phone. Couldn't he see he was trying to act sexy for him?

Rei quickly took all of his buttons off, taking the stupidly tight shirt off and felt a shiver down his spine. Apart from his underwear, he was fully exposed. Without Nagisa touching him, an uneasy feeling dwell inside and made him a little sad. Nervousness or desire, Rei thought sexting would be fun, but felt empty not being with Nagisa.

'I'm almost naked, honey,' he wrote with diffident fingers.

'Almost?'

'I'm still in my underwear.'

'Please take it off and touch yourself for me :).'

Oddly, Rei became awkward but tried imagining Nagisa doing it himself. He took his underwear off with one hand, pulling it to his ankles. Now naked, Rei perceived an anxious feeling again. He ignored the discomfort for Nagisa but he wasn't enjoying the lack of affection. This wasn't like in the 'stories' Kou gave him before.

Feeling nauseated, he wrote, 'shit gotta go bye', and tossed the phone fearfully to the side.

 _Now I ruined everything..._

Rei couldn't believe himself, letting this get the best of him. He thought he could improve their sex life with this, but it was distressing for him to abandon Nagisa so strangely. If he had confidence, he would have been a better boyfriend...

A burning sensation in his eyes began swelling when he heard his phone ring. He worried what Nagisa might say, so he ignored it. But then, he heard his phone singing. Hesitating, Rei picked up the phone and saw the 'My Boyfriend' tag on screen. At first he wanted to put his phone away but thought hearing Nagisa's voice might make it less embarrassing.

Rei answered the phone and contemplated in worrisome manner.

"Rei, are you all right"

"Y-yes... No, I'm not."

"Is it about this? You always write correctly when we text." Nagisa said matter-of-factly.

"Well...I just wanted to make our private life better but I got scared doing this and it feels so awkward and...and..." Rei's throat tightened painfully.

"Hey, come downstairs, please?" Before Rei could question this, Nagisa hung up.

Of course Rei was confused. He pulled his underwear up and got out the room. Once downstairs and in the living room he saw Nagisa on their couch, naked but wearing his underwear. Nagisa smiled happily and Rei stared in disbelief.

"I...thought you had work?"

"Yeah, but once I saw your pictures I turned back. So...you missed our close sex?"

"Er, well..." Rei blushed at this statement.

"Then come here and let's just do it!" Nagisa declared _cheerfully._

Before Rei stammered an answer, Nagisa took his arm and pulled him onto the couch.

XxXxXxX

After a fantastic union, Rei rested with Nagisa on top of him. Neither felt bashful like before, they were comfortable and confident. Rei considered the scenario perfect now that they established their relationship better. Now everything seems right...and it's sort of thanks to Rin.

Then, Rei and Nagisa heard his phone ringing loudly, breaking the silent peace. Although Rei wanted to overlook his phone, Nagisa brought it up which, on screen, said Rin. Now interested, he took the phone from Nagisa, kissed him on the nose and answered it as Nagisa rested his head on Rei's smooth chest.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"_ Hey, what up? Have you done what I suggested?"

"Uh...yeah, sort of _."_

 _"Sort of? You're not gonna send them like Haru did?"_

"No, I would never-"

"MMM!"

Rei froze and nearly dropped his phone. What the hell was that?

"What was that?" Rei asked.

"Uh, just some weird toy making noises. I hope this one doesn't run out of batteries though, I need it for about a few days. I might need to go to the store soon."

"Well, you know, batteries run pretty low if you use them too much..." Rei wondered if he meant the term 'batteries' as in Haruka's strength...

"Oh, and one weird question, what scent do you like: vanilla or lavender?"

"Lavender heals headaches and vanilla's nice, but I'd go with lavender. Why, what is it for?"

"It's wax. Candle wax. Listen, I can't do two things at once so I gotta let you go. I might be gone for a bit but don't worry too much, all right?" Before Rei questioned Rin, he hung up.

Rei lifted the phone, staring at it in confusion and fear, sighed and said, "I'm glad you're my partner and not Rin."

"Huh?"


End file.
